


Nights Like These

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Pre-established relationship - BruceDick, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick harbored a crush on Bruce for years, and as an adult he finds it difficult to ever persuade the man to look at him as a man, and not a child. Turns out, Tim's had a similar crush- on the both of them. And when Dick gets those vibes of attraction from the former Robin, there is no force in Gotham that can keep him from trying to get the two of them out of their suits for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those fics that really isn't kinky or anything, but kept having me stop to wonder what I was doing with my life. And took me stupidly long, considering I normally can churn out a oneshot like this in a single day/night.

If someone were to ask Dick what was the most exciting part of Gotham city at night, he’d tell them the air. Not the air as it was to those citizens who walked about after dark, between bars, to homes, to places far less amiable. No, this air was different, the kind that rushed from his lungs as he leapt off building tops, as he soared through the sky until the very last second. This air, this slightly chilled thing that felt like razor blade kisses to his lungs, that air was what Gotham truly gifted him at night.

And most nights, he was pretty sure there was something in it that affected his head.

Tonight wasn’t any different. He was standing on the ledge of the rooftop, glancing down at the way the street lights played on the street below, the way shadows grew to the size of monsters-

The way Tim moved like he was one of them.

Dick cocked his head, took in the stretch of his leg as he kicked out, the way his arm jerked back, directly into the man behind him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the kid had grown up, especially when he was off running with the Titans and not in Gotham. It was always a treat to have him back, like old times-

Except now, Dick felt like he was staring at him in an entirely different way.

“Aren’t you going to give him a hand?”

Dick glanced back behind him, saw Bruce standing like one of Gotham’s true shadows, his cape draped over his shoulders. When he walked, he had that same movement Tim was mimicking- except this was simply something ingrained in him now, the way he always was- mask or not.

“Does he look like he needs it?” Dick answered, looking back. “Damn, I’m impressed. Why ruin his fun? Let him handle it. Besides, I don’t see you rushing down.” Bruce didn’t say anything and Dick turned, tearing his eyes away from Tim- as hard as it was- to stare down Bruce, stepping off the ledge and making his way towards him. Bruce’s eyes followed Dick’s every movement, until he was so close he could hear Bruce breathe, until his fingers were reaching up, brushing along the chest piece of his suit, the bat symbol. “You know, he could probably watch Gotham the whole night on his own.”

Dick’s voice was like a purr, as he stared up through those heavy, dark lashes. He watched Bruce swallow, knew even if his face didn’t give away a single hint of emotion that he was getting to him- because he always did. Every little hint, every whispered request, they got under Bruce’s skin in a way only Dick knew how. And even if he was denied most nights, it seemed to make the game all the more fun. As if Bruce was a conquest for Dick, one that he simply couldn’t grasp for more then a night at a time.

Bruce reached up, grasped Dick’s hands and held them away from his body- but didn’t release them. Dick’s smile turned smug.

“Or Gotham could watch itself,” he added, “And we can take Tim home-“

“Dick. _Stop_.” Dick rolled his eyes, pulling his hands back. It seemed this was one of those nights where Bruce didn’t want to play- which were most nights, sadly. Dick wasn’t sure the last time he had gotten him to loosen up enough to actually be any fun outside of his suit.

“ _Fine_.” Dick turned, walking back to the ledge, choosing instead to watch Tim, who was positioning the men he had been fighting against the streetlights, binding their hands to each other, two to a pole, so they were stuck.

Dick’s smile was proud.

*

Tim felt himself vibrating out of his skin that night, when they returned to the cave. He was shaking as he pulled his gloves off, his mask. Shaking because he felt so alive it was terrifying.

It had been a while since he’d been back in Gotham, haunting these same streets he had when he was still _Robin_ , when he was still a kid. Even if he felt more like he was in some wild in-between phase between that and _adult_ right now, there was no denying that he wasn’t the same kid he had been back in those days. He’d gotten _better_.

He knew from the way Bruce and Dick had looked at him.

Those looks might have been the driving force to his trembling. Bruce’s little smile, that gentle curve of his lips- that was enough to leave Tim flying. There wasn’t a single former Robin who could say that Bruce’s half smiles didn’t undo them. It left Tim guilty though, somewhere in his gut, that he could look at that handsome face and get such _excitement_.

After all, Bruce was supposed to be more like a father-

“There’s my MVP of the night.” Tim was jerked from his thoughts, glanced over his shoulder and saw Dick walking over. He was already changed, his hair damp from the showers, and he was smiling. Smiling in a way that had Tim’s stomach doing flips.

He turned away, tried to take a deep breath and keep working on his costume. This hadn’t been a problem in a long time, working with Dick, this close. The crush he’d harbored as a boy seemed to have gone to sleep, he had thought, entirely. Sure he could still admit Dick was _fine as hell_ , but his nervous butterflies had died, he thought quite some time ago.

It must have been the night air, being back in Gotham. Must be something in it.

“You did good tonight,” Dick whispered, sliding right up behind Tim. He didn’t look back, working on trying to loosen his suit, to get it off. Dick’s hands moved to his shoulders, working his cape free, and Tim felt color rising to his cheeks. “I was impressed. _Bruce_ was impressed.”

“He’s never-“

“He was, Tim. Might not say it, but he was.” Dick folded the cape over his arm, more balling it up then anything, and set it aside, moving to let his fingers fall to Tim’s waist, tracing along the top of his belt. “I know I was. I don’t see you enough now. The Titans are lucky.”

Tim inhaled, knew he had to get himself out of this. Not that he didn’t want to be around Dick, to talk to him, to have him tell him he _missed him_. He wanted all of those things- very badly. But he was shaky and hot and couldn’t help but think about Dick’s fingertips not being impeded by clothing- pressing right against his waist, his skin, of that mouth that spoke so freely being pressed to the back of his neck-

Tim managed to get his belt off and nearly dropped it, heard it clank against the table as he tried to set it aside.

_So much for being over your stupid crush_.

Tim turned, meaning to excuse himself, to pull away and run for the showers. He’d shower _in his suit_ if he needed to- but he miscalculated just as close Dick was, and turning only meant being damn near chest-to-chest, staring up at his pretty blue eyes. Eyes like those last few stars at night, before dawn broke.

Tim reached up, thinking to place his hands on Dick’s shoulders, to push him back slightly- but instead they rest against his bare chest, and _oh god he’s half naked, take a deep breath_.

Tim’s fingers flexed, but didn’t pull away, and Dick’s hands went back to his waist, clutching at his suit, trying to pull him even closer.

“Are you always this nervous?” Dick whispered, letting his glance fall to Tim’s mouth, “Or is it just with me?”

Tim might have been able to handle it, to survive those words, the way Dick’s voice dropped lower, felt like silk inside his head- he might have been able to handle it, if Dick hadn’t looked at his mouth, that subtle little hint that had Tim losing his mind. He leaned in, pressed up against him, found Dick’s mouth and kissed him like he wanted to draw the breath from his lungs. Dick’s hands on his waist tightened, pushing Tim back- but he followed, staying close until Tim fel the table behind him digging into his lower back.

Tim’s hands moved, up over Dick’s shoulders, wrapping around his neck, clinging to him as Dick’s thigh pressed between his, gave Tim something to squirm against. Dick smirked into his mouth, could feel how hard Tim was, liked the little sound he gave as Dick rubbed his thigh into him.

“Tim, I-“ Tim went rigid at the voice, trying to jerk back from Dick, staring past his shoulder at Bruce, who had stopped where he stood, watching the two, whatever words he had frozen on his tongue. Tim’s face went a deep red, and he pulled completely away as Dick turned to face Bruce.

Without a word, Tim managed to squirm away and turned, nearly running out of the room. His heart was hammering madly in his chest, up his throat, and all he could think was that he was an _idiot_. What was he thinking? Sure, Dick seemed interested at least, but if he was going to entertain some sordid little childhood crush _the Batcave_ wasn’t the place to do it. He knew that.

And god, _Bruce_. Of all the people in the world to see. He would have rather had half the rogue gallery storm in then just Bruce in his civilians.

“I fucked up,” he whined to himself, finally making it to the showers. He was almost thinking it’d be better to head up to the manor, shower in his own room, lock himself in until he could find a way to sneak out of the manor, out of Gotham. Anything to not have to deal with whatever lecture he was sure he was going to get from Bruce.

But he was here, and Tim couldn’t deny that, despite the interruption, he was still hard, still wanted to have something pressed up against him, and a cold shower sounded like the best option. So, with shaking hands, Tim finished stripping, leaving his suit pieces hanging up, his boots kicked away, and stepped into one of the showers, pulling the glass door shut and giving himself into the cold water assault.

*

“What the hell were you doing, Dick?” Bruce asked, watching as Tim disappeared. Dick shrugged a shoulder, folded his arms and popped one of his hips, looking almost like an insolent child.

“Well, _you_ weren’t up for any fun,” he offered, “can’t expect me to just deny Tim if he wants to.” Bruce sighed, shaking his head as Dick walked over, closing the gap and reaching up, letting one arm around around his shoulders. “Change your mind?”

“No.” Dick arched an eyebrow, leaning closer, his other hand reaching down, fingers tracing along the hem of Bruce’s sweatpants.

“You really are no fun, Bruce.” He let his lips ghost over his jawline. “I’m a big boy, I can make my own choices. Whatever hang ups you always have are null and void.” He leaned up more, pressing into Bruce as his mouth found his neck, teeth grazing gently. He felt Bruce shift, felt his head tilt slightly to give him better access, felt his hands reach for Dick’s hips to steady him.

Dick pressed the points of his teeth into Bruce’s neck- didn’t break skin, simply pressed until he was leaving little indents, and then suddenly he was being pulled away, slammed back a few steps so his back was against the wall, and Bruce was there, framing him, trapping him, mouth descending. Dick groaned into Bruce’s mouth as it covered his own, the wall cold against his bare back and shoulders, and he clutched at Bruce’s tshirt, tried to drag him even closer, until they were flush together.

Bruce’s tongue was inside his mouth before he could _think_ , and Dick shook, once, pushing his hips into Bruce’s, trying to grind against him, feeling him pushing back for a moment-

Before he was moving, off of Dick, taking a step back, raking a hand back through his dark hair. Dick whined, frustrated and almost _angry_ that Bruce could move so easily between wanting him and denying himself, but wasn’t even given a moment to speak.

“Make sure Tim is okay.”

Bruce walked away with just that one statement before Dick could say anything. He watched him go, frowning, before gritting his teeth and pushing himself off the wall. Sometimes he wanted nothing more then to punch Bruce in his pretty boy face.

He did, however, listen to him- in the fact that he decided finding where ever Tim ran off to was what he _should_ be doing. Make sure he was okay, after all. Dick heard the showers running as he walked, and headed that way, saw one glass door closed, Tim’s suit hanging in pieces. He eyed the door for a minute, weighing his options- calling out to Tim, talking to him through glass and water and avoiding the subject _entirely_ -

Or, perhaps a more direct approach.

Dick walked over towards the shower, grabbed the glass door and threw it open. Tim jerked back, staring at Dick with wide eyes, _pretty wide eyes_ , and Dick offered up a playful smile.

“You ran off without saying goodbye babybird.”

“Dick, close the door.” Dick gripped it, leaning in, cool mist spraying him from the shower. The water must have been freezing.

“You know, there are more fun ways to deal with being hot and bothered then a cold shower, Tim.”

“Dick-“

“If you really want me to go,” Dick offered, leaning against the shower door, “Then say it, and I will. But I don’t _have to_ if you don’t want me to.”

Tim hesitated for a moment, and when he didn’t say anything, Dick grinned, dropping down to his knees. If the impact bothered him, he didn’t show it, as he reached in, grasping at Tim’s bare hips- his skin cold from the water- holding them still. He leaned in, ran his tongue along Tim’s navel, lapping up the cool water, as Tim shivered, the shower hitting his back. The water that had been nearly painful when he stepped in felt almost cleansing now- still cold, but he had gotten used to it, the heat under his skin from being in his suit having died down.

Dick mouthed at the muscle of his lower abdomen, one hand leaving Tim’s hip, choosing to fondle his cock instead. Tim gasped- a sharp intake of breath that had Dick nearly groaning. Despite the cold water, Tim was still half hard, and Dick almost wanted to praise the kid over it-

It was hard to call him anything other then _kid_ , even knowing Tim had grown up, that he had his own mantle, his own city to protect, his own _team_ to help run.

And that he was, quite obviously in that moment, anything but a kid.

Dick wrapped his hand around his cock, stroked him, watched Tim shiver, and had a feeling it had _nothing_ to do with the cold water. He nipped at his stomach, traced kisses down to his hip, nipped again, felt Tim rocking into his hand, not shying away from his teeth. When Dick’s mouth found his thigh though, that had him shaking, once, as teeth pressed into his tender inner thigh- once again, like with Bruce, not breaking skin, just _testing_.

Dick glanced up, saw Tim’s eyes were closed, his head slightly back. Little rivets of water traced down along his cheeks, his neck and throat, all along his chest and down to his belly. His own cock throbbed just _looking_ at him, and Dick had to swallow down his own sounds of arousal when he traced his tongue along the underside of Tim’s now fully-erect cock. Tim, on the other hand, gave a breathy moan, one hand reaching out to press against the shower wall as Dick closed his lips just beneath the head, sucking on the bundle of nerves there.

Tim gave another moan, and then Dick was opening his mouth, taking in the head, a good portion of his shaft, his hand making up for the rest, and Tim trembled. Dick’s hand on his hip squeezed, steadying him, as he moved along his cock, swore he could feel Tim’s pulsing heartbeat. He rocked gently into Dick’s mouth, the tension in him from trying to keep from thrusting wildly evident, had Dick trying to smile- which was, admittedly, rather difficult.

Tim’s other hand reached out, pressing against the other wall as Dick sped up his pace, as Tim began to moan with each intake of his cock. He wasn’t _quiet_ , that was for sure, and Dick liked it- _loved_ it. He was used to Bruce, when he was given the chance to actually get intimate with him, who might give him a few groans and breathy exhales, maybe a grunt if he was _fucking Dick_ , but otherwise he was still the silent type. Dick rather liked getting to _hear_ the pleasure he was giving.

He pulled off, taking a deep breath and stroking Tim for a moment, staring up at him. “Feel good babybird?” Tim nodded, opened his eyes and glanced down, and Dick grinned, pressed his lips to the head of his cock for a moment, liking the way it made Tim’s eyes go dark. “Tell me _how good_.” When Dick swallowed him down again, Tim moaned loudly, rocking his hips into his mouth.

“So good I-I could,” Tim gasped, feeling Dick’s blunt nails digging into his hip. “ _Fuck_ Dick I am _right there_.” Dick groaned, felt his own cock throbbing, wanted Tim to come undone for him. He moved faster, pulling off for a moment again to glance up at Tim.

“I want you to cum, _pretty bird_ ,” he whispered, his hand squeezing near the head of Tim’s cock. “I want a _taste_ , Tim.” Tim groaned, dropping his head back, so the water could stream through his hair, and Dick took him in again, feeling him shake, thrust with each bob of his head. Every movement dragged a sound from Tim, a low groan, a choked on breath, until they were _words_ , until the sounds were Dick’s name, softly, over and over again, breathy and desperate. Dick loved it, was sure for a moment he might cum _without even being touched_ , if Tim kept saying his name like that.

Dick could feel how tense Tim was, could feel everything building up to that moment that he jerked his hips, sliding along Dick’s tongue as his orgasm left him crying out, Dick’s name and wordless moans, echoing off the walls, as Dick drank him down. He swallowed, found he had to again, and even when he pulled off he was licking his lips, moaning to himself because he _liked_ the way Tim tasted.

Dick got up off his knees, had a dull ache in them from the hard floor, and reached into the shower, sinking a hand into Tim’s wet hair and tilting his head up, kissing him quickly, not giving Tim the chance to sink his tongue into his mouth, to truly taste himself.

“I’ll see you in the Manor Timmy,” he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth a final time before turning, walking away, leaving Tim to try to remember how to breathe.

Dick planned on making his way up to the Manor, slipping into his room and hoping that Tim might come see him, when he has recovered. Hoped maybe he’d get the chance to hear Tim moan his name again- that maybe Tim would want to hear _him_ make a little noise.

But coming into the main room of the cave, Dick found Bruce sitting at the main computers, reading something silently, and suddenly his room could wait- suddenly he wanted to toy with him a bit more, if Bruce wasn’t going to fully cave. Though, Dick could see the cracks forming, the fact that he had kissed him, had him pinned to that wall-

Dick would love it if maybe he could have the _both_ of them for the night. He could dream, at least.

“Not done for the night?” he asked, walking towards Bruce, who glanced at him, then back at the screen.

“Almost. Is Tim alright?” Dick smirked, reaching out and grabbing the arm of Bruce’s chair, spinning him so they were face to face as he leaned down.

Before he answered, Dick leaned in, kissed Bruce before he could deny him, tracing the seam of his mouth with his tongue before the man could push him away. Bruce yielded- rather quickly- let Dick kiss him, test the shapes of his teeth, the strength of his tongue, before his own pushed into Dick’s mouth. The sound Dick made was unintentional, but it had Bruce reaching out, grasping at the hem of his pants, sliding them just an inch down one hip.

Bruce pressed his thumb into Dick’s bare hip bone, couldn’t help but notice that he tasted _different_ , familiar in a way but-

Dick pulled back, interrupted his thoughts to whisper, “Tim’s better then alright.” He licked his lips, watched the realization rise in Bruce’s face, couldn’t help but smirk. He straightened up, grabbing Bruce’s hand on his hip and pushing it between his legs, so he could feel just how hard he was, how worked up he had gotten- couldn’t help but groan at the contact because Dick needed it _so badly_. “I on the other hand...”

Bruce leaned forward as Dick trailed off, pressed his mouth just below his ribs, along the pale ridge of an old scar, from his days as Robin. Dick shuddered, rocking against Bruce’s hand which was palming him gently, as if testing the waters. As if he had never done this before, never had Dick squirming into his grasp. Dick swore every time was like the first time in the beginning, unsure for a moment if this was crossing some sort of line drawn out in the sand that shouldn’t be touched.

He didn’t care. He had never cared. His crush on Bruce had been in bloom since he’d first worn his _Robin_ costume, and now that he was an adult, now that those years were behind him, it was only worse- worse because he could be a temptation to Bruce, even if the man tried to deny it. Worse because he _knew_ Bruce wanted him, just chose to deny himself, even when Dick was willing.

“Just take my upstairs,” Dick whispered, as Bruce’s hand left his crotch, running up his abdomen to trace the scar he had kissed. “Just for tonight.”

Bruce looked about to cave, Dick could see it in his eyes, see it in the way he held his mouth, the lines of his face. But before he _could_ , Dick heard the footsteps- gentle, bare, but approaching-

He turned just in time to see Tim entering the room, to see him stop, glance at the two, _between the two_ , before his cheeks flushed.

“Oh, I-I’m...sorry,” he started, and Dick felt Bruce moving to pull away. He reached down, covering Bruce’s hand on his ribs with his own, determined not to lose him tonight.

“C’mere,” he whispered, turning slightly, holding out his other hand to Tim. Bruce had settled back, but kept his hand on Dick’s skin, watched as Tim eyed that offered hand for a moment before taking slow steps towards him. He took it and Dick pulled him in, folding his arm around him and kissing his cheek. “We can dance around this all night,” he said, glancing at Bruce, speaking mostly to him, as he stroked Tim’s waist through his tshirt, “Or we can actually _do something_ and stop wasting time.”

There was a moment of silence, the purest that had settled in the cave when there was anyone beyond Bruce inside in a long time, and then he was standing up, turning from Dick and Tim and heading for the elevator. Dick watched him go, kept his arm around Tim, until the doors were opening and Bruce was stepping inside-

And turning to face them, holding the doors open with one hand. Dick smiled, releasing Tim’s side to grasp at his hand and tug him along, nearly running to the elevator. Tim gave a little surprised cry but kept up, letting Dick pull him inside, wanting to fall against him as the doors closed and they began to move.

Bruce wasn’t looking at them, he seemed to look above them, at the opposite wall. If Dick was bothered by it, he didn’t show it, but Tim fidgeted, unsure what was actually _happening_ here.

No way he had actually just...seen something between Dick and Bruce, right? And _no way_ had he just been invited to join whatever it was-

Right?

The elevator stopped and Bruce was the first off, climbing the stairs to the hidden door to the manor. Tim followed, still clutching Dick’s hand, refused to let it go through the whole manor, even as they made their way upstairs. Dick, at times, would give his hand a gentle squeeze, as if he could feel just how confused Tim was, as if he knew he felt like he was surely _dreaming_.

No way things like this happened in real life.

Tim’s heart was in his throat when they made their way to Bruce’s room, slipped inside without turning a light on. He swore he could feel Dick’s pulse as well, with each brush of his wrist- not pounding, no, but definitely elevated, definitely _excited_.

The moment the door closed Dick released Tim’s hand, reached out and grabbed Bruce by the hem of his tshirt, forcing him to turn and nearly threw himself against him, leaning up on his toes to kiss him, quick, rhythmless and desperate- because if he didn’t start things _now_ , he feared he might lose Bruce to his self-doubt, to his moral hang-ups and those other thoughts that crowded his dark skull.

Bruce reached for him, wrapped on arm around Dick and held him close as he kissed him, as Dick trembled once over having that mouth give to him, take from him, yield to him in such a way that he knew _Bruce was his_ , that for the night, he had won.

Dick tipped his head back when Bruce released his mouth, traced down to his neck, along his throat. He glanced through heavy lashes at Tim, reaching out to him. “C’mere Tim,” he whispered, gasping as Bruce let his teeth drag right along his throat, “ _please_.” Tim walked towards him, let Dick gather him up, drag him _between_ he and Bruce, so that Tim had his back pressed against Bruce’s chest, Dick leaning in, kissing his temple. He glanced up at Bruce as he did so, who had released his neck, but had kept his arm around Dick, keeping both younger men in his hold. “Tim,” he whispered, even as he held Bruce’s eyes. “Do you want me?”

Tim nodded, couldn’t breathe in that moment- wanted to leaned his head back against Bruce’s chest, wanted his other arm around him, a hand on his belly, wanted those fingers to tease the tender skin there, beneath his tshirt.

“And do you want Bruce?” Dick still held his mentor’s gaze, saw them flicker, that brief moment of doubt- didn’t matter that Tim had followed them of his own accord, that he had come when Dick asked, had settled between them- none of that mattered. Bruce needed verbal confirmation, needed Tim to _say he wanted him_ before this would go further.

“Yeah,” Tim breathed, barely able to grasp that he was admitting it. “ _Badly_.” His cheeks were flushed, but the moment those words left his lips Bruce’s other arm was around him, holding him against him as Dick leaned up, over Tim, kissed Bruce again and reached down to palm Tim through his hands, had the youngest gasping, pushing back against Bruce’s body as he gasped.

“You heard him,” Dick whispered, “now take us to bed.”

Bruce pulled away from them for a moment, leading them towards his bed, and Dick was grinning, nearly bouncing with each step, clutching at Tim’s hand and squeezing, could feel his excitement as well. The room was buzzing with it.

Dick had never been with anyone else with Bruce _at the same time_. Whatever he and Bruce had was so private it was almost as if _he_ could forget it existed- and there was something so enthralling about having Tim here, as a part of it. Sure, it had part to do with his own attraction to Tim, with the idea that he’d get a better taste of him- but more so that there was a _witness_ to he and Bruce now. Someone else knew.

Thus, it had to be _real_.

Dick pushed Bruce onto the bed once hey reached it, dragging Tim on as he crawled over Bruce, settling on one side of him and reaching between his thighs, watching him tip his head back as he rubbed the shape of his cock through his clothing. Tim watched a moment, before he reached out, rubbed a hand along Bruce’s thigh, seemed almost unsure where he fit in here-

“Wait-“

“ _No_ ,” Dick breathed, as Bruce propped himself up. “You’ve made me wait long enough.” He turned away from him, pulled his hand away and reached for Tim, kissing him over Bruce, burying one hand in his hair, his other sliding up under his tshirt to test muscle that he had gotten glimpses of in the shower. Tim shuddered, whimpered into the kiss when Dick rubbed one nipple with his thumb, his other hand tugging on his hair, little shots of fire in his scalp and chest.

Tim could feel Bruce watching them, silent, and couldn’t help but reach out for Dick, run his hands along his bare chest, down to the hem of his sweatpants. He had a moment, as Dick’s mouth moved to the corner of his- as he tipped his head back so Dick could suck at his throat, where he could have backed down. But instead he whined as Dick promised to bruise his skin, fingers dipping below the waistbands of his clothing, hooking in them and tugging, guiding everything down to his thighs. Dick hissed into his neck, his erection free, and Tim wrapped a hand around it, stroking him slowly, feeling him tremble once, before he thrust into his hand.

“Nnnf, fuck,” he mouthed into Tim’s neck, feeling his own muscles go tense at the slow strokes. He’d been so worked up over sucking Tim off, from each kiss Bruce had given him, that his cock hadn’t gone soft the whole time, that even those slow strokes felt like enough to throw him over the edge. Tim didn’t seem aware of just how close he already was- truly wasn’t- and stopped to run his thumb along the head of his cock, dragging pre-cum down along Dick’s shaft, making his strokes _smoother_.

Dick felt a hand on his thigh, steadying him, knew Bruce had sat up more, was trying to keep him from toppling over. He was trembling and he wasn’t sure when that started, knew that Bruce could feel it- hell, Tim probably could to.

“Tim,” he murmured, pulling off his neck to rest his forehead on his shoulder. “Fuck you gotta _stop_.” Tim froze then, pulling his hand away very quickly- pulling away from Dick entirely, so that Dick nearly lost his balance. Bruce kept him steady- was the only thing that did.

“Sorry,” Tim whispered, looking away, “Sorry, I did it wrong-“

Dick reached out, grabbed Tim’s wrists before he could pull entirely away, tugging him back in. “Oh god _Tim_. You didn’t.” Dick laughed, the sound ending in a groan because Bruce was squeezing his thigh and he was still _so hard_. “I just...I don’t want it to be over yet.” Tim stared at him for a minute, and Dick winked, Tim’s cheeks flushing. It was cute, and Dick hard the urge to tug him in against him, pepper those cheeks with kisses-

He didn’t get to tho, because suddenly Bruce was moving, pulling away from between them and then he was _right there_ , his hand leaving Dick’s thigh, digging into his hair and turning him, kissing his mouth. Dick went wide-eyed for a moment, before he fell into it, grasped at Bruce’s tshirt, gasping when the man reached down, took a hold of his cock, breaking the kiss in time to hear Dick whimper.

“You don’t have to listen to him, Tim,” Bruce finally said, his voice a rumble from his chest, the kind that had both younger men’s thighs quivering. “It wouldn’t be over.”

Tim hesitated a second, glancing with fluttery eyes at Bruce, before he moved in closer, reaching down, hand covering Dick’s cock right above Bruce’s. The two stroked Dick a few times together, before Bruce released him, let Tim take over, and chose to cup Dick’s face in his hands, kissing him again. Dick squirmed, still clutching at Bruce, his hips rocking with Tim’s hand, his orgasm dragging down along his spine like hot nails.

“Give the boy what he wants, Dick,” Bruce whispered, nipping at his lower lip. “Give him what _I_ want.” Dick gasped, Bruce kissing his mouth again as he felt it, felt the glide of Tim’s slick hand, his other hand gripping at Dick’s hip- could swear he heard his excited breathing.

Dick gave a strangled moan, gave it to Bruce to be tasted on his tongue, swallowed down, as his hips jerked and he let his orgasm happen, let those hot nails pierce his belly, drag from him the kind of pleasure that had his vision going hazy around the corners. Tim stroked him through it, until Dick’s body had nothing left to give him, his own belly splashed with his cum, pearly white streaks that felt hot somehow against his already heated skin.

Bruce released Dick from his kiss and his hold, finally, allowed him to suck in a breath loudly, tip his head back and groan again, as the man moved away from him. Tim tried to occupy the space Bruce had held, dropping down and dragging his tongue along Dick’s stomach, lapping up on trail of cum and leaving Dick gasping.

“T-im-“

“Did I taste this good?” he mumbled into Dick’s stomach, before licking along another trail, and Dick was trying to straighten his neck, reaching down to pull him up.

“Can’t-tell,” he forced out, still having trouble breathing, “Lemme have a taste.” He kissed Tim, whose lips yielded quickly to Dick’s tongue, who tasted like Bruce’s mouth after those few times he had swallowed Dick down and left him screaming. Tasted like a sort of heaven- but not as good as he had in the shower. “You’re _sweeter_ ,” Dick mumbled, and was tugging on Tim’s shirt then, wanting to fully strip him again. Wanted another taste.

Dick’s hands were still shaking from his orgasm, and he might have taken half the night to work on Tim’s shirt if Bruce hadn’t come back to them, hadn’t pushed his hands away and helped guide it off Tim, tossing it away. Dick fell back onto the bed for the moment, grasping his own clothing and arching, dragging it down his legs and tossing it away, blissfully naked now, his belly still full of warm cotton. He watched for a moment as Tim seemed to fall against Bruce, as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissed him _nervously_ , like he might be denied.

Bruce only grasped at him, seemed to claw at his skin, had Tim whining into his mouth, shivering as those strong hands raked down his back, tugging on his sweatpants, trying to strip Tim before he could even breathe. Dick grinned, giving himself a brief moment to watch before he scrambled up, still almost dizzy, and started shoving Bruce’s shirt up his chest. He effectively broke their kiss to help guide it over his head, take it and toss it behind him, choosing to press along his back, stroke on long, nasty scar on his side.

Tim had taken Bruce’s hint, and while Dick had his attention for a minute squirmed out of the rest of his clothing, before he pressed himself against Bruce’s chest, looking up at him through thick dark lashes, pretty eyes like Dick’s, his hands running up over his chest.

“See Bruce,” Dick whispered, nibbling along his shoulder, the hand on his side, slipping forward, between the two, down to grasp the shape of his cock through his pants again. “Not so bad, is it?” He wasn’t given an answer, as Tim had moved up, was kissing Bruce again, and Dick smiled into the older man’s shoulder, before sliding back and pushing the both of them so they fell down to the bed.

He had to give Tim credit, he didn’t stop kissing Bruce despite the fall, ended up straddling one thigh, rubbing up against him as he mouthed down along his jaw. Dick heard one low groan, shivered because it was from _Bruce_ , and then was reaching for Tim’s hips, pulling them back.

“I think little Timmy needs to get fucked,” Dick whispered, continuing to tug Tim down, until he was kissing down Bruce’s navel, teeth nipping at the hard muscle below skin. “Whaddya think Tim? You want Bruce to fuck you?” Tim moaned, mingling with a low groan from Bruce- and when his mentor didn’t fight him on it, Dick knew the night was finally, truly won.

He ran his hands up the backs of Tim’s thighs, along his ass, grabbing at the flesh and squeezing.

“Don’t worry Tim,” he whispered, “I’m gonna make sure you’re nice and _relaxed_ by the time Bruce gets his fingers in you. Okay?” Tim nodded, his fingers curling in under the hem of Bruce’s pants, edging them down slowly. Dick kissed flesh right next to his palm, let his teeth drag along the sensitive skin as he grinned. “That’s a good boy. Make sure he feels good too, okay? It’s what I would do.”

Tim whimpered, wanted to do exactly like Dick would, wanted to be _good_ , wanted these men to crave him, praise him. He pulled Bruce’s pants down, just to rest under his cock, as the man shifted, propped up more on the pillows, and glanced up at him as he opened his mouth, sucked the head between his lips. Bruce’s eye flashed dark, and the groan he let free as Tim stroked along his length, keeping his mouth firmly on the head of his cock, was enough to give both men shivers.

Behind him, he felt Dick parting flesh, exhaling on his hole, and then his tongue, lapping along it, making him gasped, his mouth slipping further down Bruce’s cock. Tim tried to spread his thighs as Dick traced that ring of muscle, found he was trembling as his tongue pushed into him. Tim nearly choked, couldn’t breathe at the brief penetration- or with Bruce’s cock pinning his tongue down, pushing further back towards his throat.

He exhaled through his nose, tried to find a way to breathe without pulling off, but when there was a hand stroking through his hair, before it slipped under his chin, guiding him up. When Bruce’s cock left his mouth there was an audible, wet _pop_ , and Dick only lapped at him harder, faster. Tim gasped for breath, staring up at Bruce with swollen lips and blown pupils, the most obscene moan escaping him as Dick continued to tongue him.

“Can you,” Tim started, panting and groaning as Dick dug his blunt nails into the flesh of his ass, “Can you fuck-me now, Bruce?” Bruce felt his stomach clench and nodded, stroking his thumb over Tim’s swollen lips. Dick pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as Bruce sat up, shifting Tim off his thigh. He had gotten a bottle of lube earlier, when he’d left these two on the bed, and both Dick and Tim watched as he popped it open, poured some over his fingers. Tim shifted, seemed unsure what to do with himself, and Dick guided him down to lay on his belly.

“Just relax,” he whispered, running his fingers through his hair as Bruce pressed his finger tips against Tim’s hole. The youngest inhaled, groaned when one breached him, slipping inside to the last knuckle, found far less discomfort then he was braced for. Dick smiled at him, watched as his eyelids fluttered as Bruce moved, slowly.

He knew how Bruce’s fingers felt inside of him, knew that the man was shockingly gentle- knew the way Tim’s nerves had to be sparking to life.

“Good,” he whispered, still toying with Tim’s hair. “Feel okay, babybird?” Tim nodded, as a second finger joined the first, his breath hitching for a moment, before he moaned, loudly, as those fingers scissored inside him. Bruce’s other hand was rubbing his lower back, as Tim moved his hips gently, rocking back against Bruce’s fingers, before digging down into the sheets. His cock was hard again, trapped between the bed and his belly.

Dick licked his lips, grabbing the discarded bottle with his free hand, glancing at it for a minute, then to Tim.

“Can I ask you to do something, Timmy baby?” Tim nodded, and Dick reached for his hand, pressing the bottle into it. “What Bruce is doing to you, I want you to do to me.”

Tim stared up at him for a minute, then, “R-really?” Dick nodded.

“Yeah. I wanna be ready- because when Bruce is done fucking you, I want him to fuck _me_.” As he finished speaking he caught Bruce’s stare, held it, watched his mouth curve into the slightest smirk. Dick returned it, a silent challenge to him to keep his own orgasm at bay until he’d had Tim come undone, until he was so far inside Dick that he couldn’t breathe.

Tim had opened the bottle, spilled some on his palm and was working on coating his fingers. Dick eased closer, spread his thighs so that Tim fit perfectly between them, the youngest whimpering for a moment as Bruce brushed a spot inside him. Bruce seemed to know it, Dick saw that little smile, but he kept away from it for the moment, as if he needed Tim to be inside Dick before he could truly drive him crazy.

Dick took Tim by the wrist, guided his fingers between his thighs, pushing his hips up so Tim could pressed them against his hole. “Both,” Dick whispered, watching Tim’s eyes widen a little. He knew Tim’s fingers were slimmer then Bruce’s- and also knew he didn’t need that much to relax his body. He knew his own limits from plenty of practice. “Please.”

Tim nodded, sucking on his lower lip to stifle his own moan as he pressed two into Dick, watched as the other man tipped his head back, sighing at the sweet stretch. He had begun to move his fingers, slowly, when Bruce suddenly curled his, hitting that spot he had brushed earlier and leaving Tim gasping, shaking, pushing back against them, his cock leaking against his belly, his own fingers pushing as deep as possible into Dick. Dick groaned, _liked it_ , shifted to try and move with Tim’s erratic thrusts, the youngest beginning to lose his focus quickly as Bruce kept curling his fingers, kept hitting that spot.

“You’re going-to...drive him...mad,” Dick breathed out, staring at Bruce, who smiled- and did it again. Tim cried out, openly, shaking his head, and Dick felt his heart skipping beats- loved when Bruce turned into _this_ behind closed doors. Loved when he finally played along and took control, when he knew how to drive you to the brink of insanity, to hold you by your collar over the edge and imitate your fall.

He did it so well.

“Please,” Tim sobbed out, trying to push up on his knees as his own fingers curled inside Dick, hit that spot and Dick, for a moment, saw stars. “Please Bruce, fuck me, _please_.” He gasped again, couldn’t stand every press against his prostate, needed something more, needed to know it was alright to let go. “ _Please please please_.”

Bruce pulled out, suddenly, standing from the bed and grasping at Tim. The youngest pulled his fingers from Dick, who watched as he was flipped onto his back, legs splayed. Dick watched Bruce grab the bottle of lube, pour some onto his hand and then toss it onto the bed, stroking himself once, twice, three times and leaving Dick shivering, before he was leaning over Tim, between his thighs, one hand guiding his cock to his hole. Tim lifted his hips, whimpered for it, head falling back and moaning loudly as Bruce eased into him, stretched him further.

Tim was shaking, had never felt so utterly opened up before, his hands scrambling along the sheets as Bruce eased in until he was right against Tim’s ass. The youngest licked his lips, heard Dick shifting about behind him, felt his fingers toying with his hair.

When Bruce moved, Tim let go of any control he had tried to hold onto. Each thrust ripped a moan from his throat, whimpers and breathy sighs between them. Bruce leaned over him, one arm on the bed, found his mouth and kissed him as Tim wrapped his legs around his waist, holding on to the rhythm the oldest was setting.

Watching, Dick had reached for the bottle of lube, had stopped toying with Tim’s to pour some on his own fingers, then leaned back on his other arm, reaching down and pushing two fingers into himself. His groaned, watched as Bruce looked up, stopped kissing Tim to let the boy _breathe_ , locked eyes with him. He let his eyes fall half closed, fucking himself quickly, almost without rhythm, holding that gaze.

Silently telling Bruce this was his, if he did right by Tim. If he left Tim screaming.

Dick sucked on his lower lip for a moment, before, “How’s Bruce’s cock feel, babybird?”

Tim groaned in response, tipping his head back, his eyes closed. The corners were wet. “Great,” he breathed, as Bruce gave him a deep thrust, as his cock twitched against his belly. “I-I need to,” Tim started, one hand running down his own stomach, wrapping around his cock.

“Whatever you need,” Dick breathed, his fingertips just dusting over his prostate. “We want you to feel good, Timmy. We want you to _cum_.”

Tim gasped, arching up, stroking his cock with a now slick palm, his belly smeared with pre-cum. He felt like his brain was on fire, like his body was short circuiting. He clenched around Bruce once, who groaned, followed by a breathy _Tim_ , and he shook, felt his body trying to again. Felt his orgasm clawing at him again, his pulse pounding in his temple, through his cock.

He hooked his free arm around Bruce’s shoulders, dug his nails into his skin until it gave, and Bruce hissed, giving another deep thrust, and Tim was _screaming_ as his orgasm took hold, his body clenching down rhythmically over Bruce, his back arching to the point that he was pressing up into Bruce’s body.

Dick watched him collapse, watched Bruce pull out, even though it seemed like he wanted to simply drive into Tim’s body a few more times, find his own release. But he was staring at Dick now, who trembled under those eyes. He pulled from his own body, shifting about and helping Tim to crawl up towards the pillows, the youngest collapsing on his side and nestling into them, panting. Needing a moment to fully regain his senses.

Dick had barely moved away from him when Bruce was grabbing him, dragging him up for a rough kiss, the kind that was all teeth and tongue and choked Dick to a delirious point.

“How do you want it?” Bruce whispered, voice hoarse, and Dick grinned, tearing away and turning, facing away from Bruce, falling to his hands and knees.

“Like this,” he whispered, spreading his thighs. Bruce eyed him for a moment, his cock pulsing, before he grabbed at Dick’s ass and hip, guiding into him with one brutal thrust that had Dick crying out, gripping at the bed beneath him.

He tried to breathe with each thrust, but found it hard. Bruce set a brutal rhythm, the kind he knew Dick could _handle_ , the kind he knew he wanted from the choked cries and sobs the man was giving him, pushing his ass back with each thrust. Bruce’s cock was hitting his prostate from the very beginning, and Dick was seeing stars, knew he wouldn’t last very long at this rate- didn’t care, though. His previous orgasm had completely faded, the high gone, and all he could think of was to find it again, get that release that left his mind foggy.

Bruce’s hands were both on his hips, squeezing, bruising force. He’d have little finger print bruises come morning. Dick liked those, liked the reminder that he hadn’t dreamt this whole affair up. He was sure he was going to need the proof.

Dick’s body clenched around Bruce’s once as the man behind him groaned, low in his throat. One hand left his hip, reaching beneath him, wrapping around his cock and stroking up along his shaft, squeezing around the head briefly as his thumb rolled over it, teased the slit. Dick trembled, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _see_ , heard Bruce huffing out to him,

“I know you can cum for me Dick.”

Dick came with his very next thrust, next stroke, sobbing out to Bruce because his nerves were on overload, because he couldn’t form words. The hand on his cock left, Bruce leaning over him, fucking him mercilessly through his orgasm, sinking fingers into his hair and jerking his head back as his thrusts became sporadic, as he growled and came inside Dick. Dick trembled, felt the ends of his orgasm flaring up, body clenching again, a second, smaller one wrecking his body as he gave another strangled cry.

The moment Bruce released his hair, he slumped forward, arms giving out entirely. He pressed his face into them, shoulders down on the bed, whining as Bruce pulled out of him, as he felt some of his cum trickling down his thighs. He tried to catch his breath, felt his thighs quivering, his legs wanting to give out, but before they could Bruce’s arms were around him, shifting him, guiding him towards the edge of the bed, to sit.

Dick winced for a moment, his ass sore, and Bruce was holding him, pressing him to his chest, fingers toying with his hair.

“You okay?” he whispered, and Dick nodded, enjoying the way he could hear Bruce’s heartbeat within his chest.

“I might still be sore come morning,” Dick admitted, “But I am _definitely_ okay.” He twisted his neck, nestled into the crook of Bruce’s and kissed his throat, felt those arms tighten around him.

“Is...is it always like that with you two?” Dick was pulled from the moment by Tim’s quiet voice, felt Bruce relaxing his hold on. He peered over at the youngest, who was still curled up in the pillows, but watching them. Dick was sure he had watched the whole time.

“No,” he admitted, slowly pulling himself from Bruce’s hold. He crawled over to Tim, stretching out along him and brushing some of his hair back. “No, it’s not. Tonight was just different.” He kissed Tim’s hair, above his ear, felt him relaxing back into him, felt Bruce watching them both. “He’s been very gentle with me before. Like he was with you, when we started.”

Tim gave a little nod, shifting, glancing around the dark room. Unsure what he should be doing now- should he leave? Was he still welcome- was this moment reserved for just Dick and Bruce?

...Would Dick leave too?

He was given an answer when Bruce crawled back into the bed, gently guiding Dick away from Tim, settling down on his back between them. Dick took his outstretched arms as an open invitation- and they were- and settled in on one side, against his chest, closing his eyes for a moment and falling back into the rhythm of Bruce’s breaths, the faint rhythm of his heart. Tim shifted, rolled over and glanced at him, caught Bruce’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “come here.” Tim smiled then, snuggling in against Bruce’s other side, an arm going around his waist as he clung to him. Bruce gave both of them a gentle squeeze, his hands falling to their backs as Tim stifled a yawn.

“Get some sleep babybird,” Dick whispered, having opened his eyes. He reached for Tim’s hand, tangled their fingers together and rested them on Bruce’s stomach. Tim mumbled a good night, mouthing against Bruce’s chest in a half kiss, before he closed his eyes, nestling in and giving into sleep’s tug.

Dick lay there in silence, listening to Tim’s breathing evening out, feeling him shift slightly, trying to tangle his legs along one of Bruce’s. When he was finally still, Dick glanced up at Bruce.

“I know you’re not sleeping.” Bruce glanced down at him, then back up at the ceiling. “Whatever is on your mind,” Dick started, interrupted by a yawn, “get it out now before I pass out.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dick raised an eyebrow at that, pushing himself up slightly, letting go of Tim’s hand.

“I said I was. Not like you haven’t fucked me senseless before. You _do_ know I like it, right?” He hesitated a moment, then reached up, fingers tracing along Bruce’s jawline, forcing him to turn, to look at him. “...Are you okay?” Bruce was quiet for a moment, and Dick sighed, pulling himself up more, freeing himself from Bruce’s grasp so he could stroke his cheek, look down at him. “Listen to me Bruce. Because I am too tired to say this more then once. Whatever you’re thinking, whatever hang up you have about Tim and I _wanting_ this, _shut them down_. I’m an adult, I know how to say no. Tim’s a goddamn adult. _He knows how to say no_.” His hand ran back into Bruce’s hair, as the man turned to kiss at his wrist. “We wanted this. _Badly_.”

Bruce was quiet for a minute, then, “I wans’t supposed to be this. To you.”

Dick exhaled, leaned down, pressed his mouth against Bruce’s. The kiss was slow, the kind that was heavy, almost sluggish lip movements and nothing else. When Dick pulled away, he rested his forehead against Bruce’s.

“Roles change,” he whispered, “People _grow up_.”

Bruce didn’t respond, and Dick pulled back, settling back down on his chest and closing his eyes.

“I wish you’d just realize that.” He reached for Tim’s hand again, took it because he needed something to hold onto, something that could give in and love him, _want him_ , with so few hang ups.

Even though he knew, time and time again, he’d go back to Bruce. Every night the man would have him, he’d take it. And maybe some night, he wouldn’t fight it. Maybe some night he would just accept that Dick was an adult, that he had made a choice, chose to look at Bruce not as a mentor, not as any sort of _father figure_ , but a man. A man he had fallen so hard for when he was younger, a man he harbored such affection and desire for that it was painful.

Dick was teetering on the edge of sleep when he felt Bruce’s hand on his back again, finally, rubbing along his spine. When he heard him whispering,

“I know you grew up.” Those fingers gently worked along the knots of his spine, testing bone and muscle and skin, the line of an old scar. “Sometimes it’s just hard to believe.”

Dick smiled, felt his heart fluttering back to life. He squeezed Tim’s hand again, the youngest mumbling in his sleep. Yes, he’d come back every night. And if he needed to, he’d bring reinforcements back with him as well.

He was sure that Tim wouldn’t turn down another night like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I need Jesus? Want me to spend some time in church? Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/) about it. Or come talk to me about ships and kinks and characters and really just about anything.


End file.
